


Day 21- Poison

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [20]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Kidnapping, Poison, Short, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Kagura isn't really sure how he wound up in the Hazuki's basement





	Day 21- Poison

_“Kirihito.”_ Through the agonizing pain, Kagura manages one coherent thought. The way the chemical in his blood burned so agonizingly slowly, it can only be a Kirihito creation.

Frankly, Kagura is almost impressed with himself for remaining so quiet. Sure, whoever had managed to drag him into this had also retained the sense to slap some kind of gag over his mouth, but he didn’t try to moan through it. He’d woken up feeling like someone was very meticulously peeling him apart with a pair of rusty garden clippers, but thankfully it hasn’t cracked him yet, and all his objections remain firmly locked away in his brain. Wouldn’t do him any good to break down crying. 

Well, if it’s a Kirihito, that only means that he must have pissed off a Hazuki. He knows Houichirou hasn’t exactly been happy to see him lately- though then again, when is he ever. Kagura had long come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t be on everyone’s good sides, especially when it came to the other Duodecim families. But he liked to think that the guy wouldn’t pull off some ass-backward stunt like this, and as far as Kagura can remember, he hasn’t done anything extraordinarily stupid lately.

Despite his blindfolded vision, he could make out abnormally-light footsteps, the sort that only an assassin could make.

“Huh? You’re still not screaming? Shiori was so sure that she’d be able to watch you scream by now!”

Oh. Never mind about that last bit, Kagura remembered now. In his defense, memory-erasing was kind of the Kirihito’s _thing,_ though he had the feeling that the memory loss was more due to the copious amount of hard liquor he'd consumed and not any poisons. This wasn’t exactly the first time Kagura had woken up in a weird place after a drunken night out, but this was probably the weirdest.

He could feel the gag being undone. Kagura licked his dry lips and tried for a charming smile, despite the pain still coursing through him.

“Don’t remember you mentioning blindfolds and poison in your bedroom preferences.”

The girl chuckled, but it didn’t lighten the sense of unease. “Still joking around? Gods, being stuck to your side all night was a pain in the ass. Why can’t Shiori be allowed to follow around the _girls_ that Mr. Hazuki wants?”

Kagura had to stop himself and take a pained breath before trying to speak again. “S-so, what’s Houichirou trying to pull? Is this a ransom? Hoping he can get a pretty penny for my safe return?”

“Not really.” She replied simply. He heard her walking across whatever room they were in to fiddle with something metallic-sounding. "Mr. Hazuki said he wanted to make an example out of you."

He felt a little quiver of panic in his gut, which he tried to stifle. “Listen, sweetheart, you have to know that this is only gonna end so well for you. Why don’t you just undo these ropes and- nghh!”

Something grabbed the side of his hair roughly and yanked. Before he could react, Kagura felt something sharp sinking into his neck.

“Time for your next dose, Mr. Mutsuki. Shiori made this one extra special~”

Kagura wanted to reply with some sort of quip, but as he opened his mouth, he was overcome with a wave of nausea. In addition to the burning pain, it felt like the room around him was swaying and lurching, and the blindfold made everything more disorienting. He couldn’t tell what direction was down and which was up, for all he knew he was floating in a void. Kagura ultimately knew that it was just some chemical, but not being able to see and feeling so off-kilter made it hard for him to know anything for sure. All he could focus on was the pain and the growing nausea.

Without really thinking, he slumped forward and threw up in his lap. It didn’t even make him feel better. Shiori laughed at the sight of him.

“Why...are you doing this?” Kagura managed to groan out before gagging again. If it wasn’t a ransom, then what was the point? Was there even a goal? Or was she just delighting in watching him squirm?

A gentle hand came to rest on his head, ruffling his hair.

“It’s just politics, _sweetheart._ And don't fool yourself into thinking that this is anywhere near as bad as it's going to get."


End file.
